Remus loses his job
by Bellatrix grindelwald
Summary: After Remus resigns from Hogwarts, he meets Tonks for the first time. And this is how Mundungus gets thrown out of the Hogs Head.


Sooooo this is a fic which shows what happens after Remus leaves Hogwarts, how he meets Tonks, and how Mundungus Fletcher gets banned from the Hogs Head. Everything belongs to Jk Rowling, so you can't sue me :) please review, I've written loads of stories and only got one review total :)

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Frozen.

Remus shook dumbledore's hand, and headed to the carriage, taking him into Hogsmeade. It was a bumpy journey for a werewolf recovering from a harsh full moon. The stress of what had happened in the shrieking shack, and the fact that Remus had been using Wolfsbane, had meant that Remus woke up much worse than he had felt all year.

He got off the carriage in Hogsmeade, and was dismayed by the number of glares he was receiving. Of course. Remus mentally shook himself, it was to be expected. He walked down the street. He looked fixedly at the floor, trying to ignore the way people glared at him, or else moved to the other side of the street. To anyone who knew Remus well, they would notice the tightness around his lips, the expression in his eyes. The way his face was saying go away, leave me alone, I wouldn't harm your children. I am not a monster. I'm just one of Greybacks victims. I was 4, what could I have done?

Remus kept walking, keeping up the pretence of ignoring the harsh way the villagers of hogsmeade were treating him. He reached the 3 broomsticks. The next train out of Hogsmeade left tomorrow, and Remus was too tired to apparate. He needed somewhere to stay.

"Rosmerta, could I have a room here please?" he asked quietly. As a general rule, Remus hated staying in places like the 3 broomsticks, they where far too expensive. "why? So you can kill my guests in their sleep?" Rosmerta asked harshly. "well, I don't know how you fooled dumbledore into letting you teach, but I won't let a monster stay here. This is a respectable place. Get out." Rosmerta said. Remus apologized and left, walking down the street.

He reached a turn off onto an alley, and sank down on the corner. He was exhausted and sick. He curled in on himself a little more, trying to stop the cold wracking his narrow frame, seeping in like poison. He fell asleep.

Remus was awoken by a group of drunken men and women. There was 5 of them. They woke him up roughly, and began beating him. Punches to the torso, arms and legs. Kicks, and one of them had a silver knife. He ran the knife along Remus's torso, it was a shallow wound, but the silver made Remus's skin burn ferociously. "monster!" "how dare you go near our children" "the ministry should have you put down" "animal" "you are evil and soulless" "you deserve to die" more punches, cuts, kicks, blows. Remus was almost unconscious.

"what do you think your doing?" a young woman with pink hair demanded. "just getting rid of the filth that doesn't deserve to live. A werewolf Missy." one man said. "hey you wanna come to my place girl? You sure are hot." "yeah come on, we could all have some fun" the pink haired auror, Tonks, hexed him. "fuck off" she snapped. "I'm an auror" the man and women scattered.

Remus lay, slumped on the floor, to exhausted, mentally and physically, to move. Tonks moved closer, and offered him a hand, which he gratefully accepted, sitting up. "thank you." he said. "I'm Tonks, who are you?" Remus hesitated slightly. Now was the part where her eyes would turn dark, fill with hatred, and she'd run. "Remus lupin." he said.

Tonks smiled. "I've just passed auror training. I'm having a party. You look like you could do with cheering up. Want to come?" Remus stood up. "um, most of the aurors hate my kind. It would be like tickling a sleeping dragon." Tonks froze. "why would they hate you? You haven't done anything. I don't understand, moodys always said that even though werewolves are classified as beasts, they are people too, and I mustn't let prejudice get in the way of my job. Why would he hate you?" Tonks said.

" Moody, as in Alastor Moody?" Remus asked." yes. He trained me."" tonks, is he the only auror there? " Remus asked. Tonks nodded." I guess, it's safe enough to come then. If you still want me?" Tonks nodded." of course " then Remus remembered rosmerta's reaction." wait, where is it."" at the Hogs Head. " tonks replied.

Tonks healed Remus's injuries from the fight, and they headed to the Hogs Head. For a party, it was rather quiet. Bill Weasley, mad eye Moody, Charlie Weasley, andromeda Tonks, (who remus remembered was Sirius's cousin) and Mundungus Fletcher.

"hello everyone" Tonks said with a cheerful smile. "this is Remus. He looked miserable, so I invited him" Remus let himself smile slightly. "mad eye. Dung. Nice to see you" Remus said. Mad eye smiled grimly. "hello lupin. Where did you dissappear to then. No one saw you for 12 years." Remus grimaced.

"well I spent a year at hogwarts. Just resigned. Before that I was... Around." Remus sat down awkwardly at the table. After a few minutes of chatting, a woman at the nearest table began eying them suspiciously. Eventually, she went over to the bar and began talking to Aberforth Dumbledore, the bar tender.

Aberforth came over to them. "I was prepared to let you stay in here, but I've had a complaint. You need to leave." Remus bit his lip, smiled apologetically at Tonks and stood up to leave. "oh no you don't, laddie." Moody growled. "you fowl excuse for a human being are not throwing an innocent man out in the cold because some lady is a prejudiced bitch. You let all sorts of criminals and such of the Wizarding world in here, most of your customers are a lot dodgier than Remus here."

Aberforth looked startled. Moody had grabbed Remus's arm, to stop him leaving." mad eye, it's OK. I just need to leave." Remus said, trying to pull away." look, I'm not gonna discriminate, 'cept I had a complaint. And my human customers need to feel safe."

it was Bill who took offense this time. "who are you to decide who is a human?" Bill snapped. "it's fine. Legally, I am classified as a beast. I don't even get being status. I'm in fantastic beasts, for God's sake. I have to be on a register. Moody, Bill, I need to leave before I get arrested." Remus said, still quite calm.

"no! The registry was a shit idea, Newt Scamander was a prejudiced hypocrite, who decided werewolves were dangerous. Have you met my family? Evil isn't created by being born or bitten. Evil is caused when someone is repeatedly told they are evil. Why do lots of slytherins go dark? Why where most of my family death eaters? Why did the werewolves join you know who? Because we, and they, are told from the minute that they are sorted, or born, or bitten, that we are monsters. And constantly being called something means you become that. Remus and I fight that, ignore their words, their judgment, their expectations. Bellatrix and Greyback gave in. So if you treat werewolves like monsters, they will become them." Andromeda Tonks yelled.

Charlie nodded." werewolves aren't evil. They just become society's stereotypes " Tonks stood up."Romulus may have killed his brother in the myth, but Remus isn't either of those wolf child's. He isn't a killer." Tonks said. Mundungus jumped onto the table.

"yes, see unlike some people, Remus wouldn't kill a fly, let alone his brother or sister. Aberforth, you killed your sister! You are the monster!" Aberforth looked furious. "it wasn't me!" he said. Mundungus smirked, an old unattural smirk. "yes. It could have been your brother. Or his boyfriend." Mundungus said. "get out! Your banned! Get out!" Aberforth yelled. The party fled.


End file.
